Katolicki Ekumenizm
" I oddadzą mu pokłon wszyscy mieszkańcy ziemi , każdy którego imię nie jest zapisane w księdze żywota baranka który został zabity " '- Obajwienie 13:8' Cały Ruch Ekumeniczny zapoczątkowany przez Jezuitów , w 1945 założyli i sfinansowali w Europie światową radę kościołów , która znajduje się pod kontrolą kościoła katolickiego . Ruch Charyzmatyczny został zapoczątkowany przez kościół katolicki w celu infiltracji i podporządkowania sobie wyznania zielonoświątkowego . Sobór Watykański II o Charyzmatykach : " Nie tylko przez sakramęty i duszpasterstwo kościoła , które duch święty uświęca i prowadzi lud Boży . On rozdaje specjalne łaski pośród wiernych każdego stopnia ( ... ) Te Charyzmatyczne dary , czy będą najwybitniejsze lub bardziej proste i szeroko rozpowszechnione , mają być odebrane z dziękczynieniem i pocieszeniem , są one niezmiernie odpowiednie i użyteczne dla potrzeb Kościoła " " Odkąd miałem to ( charyzmatyczne ) doświadczenie , moja lojalność do Ojca Świętego jako Namiestnika Chrystusa podwyższona i wzmocniona . Moje uznanie do Marii jako współodkupicielki i pośredniczki mojego zbawienia zostało zapewnione . Moje uznanie mszy jako ofiary Chrystusa zostało teraz wzmocnione . " - Kardynał Joseph Suenens - zwycięsca nagrody Templetona z 1976 roku , Wybrany przez Papieża Jana XXIII jednym z głownych architektów spotkań Soboru II Watykańskiego , gdzie słożył on na jego wszystkich czterych głownych komitetach . Mason Inicjowany 15 czerwca 1967 roku . Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas Był pierwszym przewodniczącym Krajowego Komitetu Odnowy Charyzmatycznej w Indiach . Kardynał Suenens zaprosił go do Rzymu, aby sprawował tam funkcję dyrektora Biura Odnowy Charyzmatycznej od 1981 do 1984 . Ekumenizm ma swoje korzenie o wiele wcześniej niż 20 wiek . W wieku 19 miał miejsce Ruch Oxworcki. Polegał on na infiltracji kościoła Anglikańskiego przez Jezuitów , w celu sprowadzenia go i jego doktryny do Rzymu . Jednak był jeszcze inny ruch który był niezaprzeczalnie czysto ekumeniczny , który można nazwać prekursorem dzisiejszego Ekumenizmu . Ruch ten nosił nazwę " YMCA " , założony został w 1844 roku . Ruch ten powstał w Anglii , a jego założycielem był Jhon Mott - mason i student Volunteer Movement . Ruch ten miał na celu prowadzić do jedności między wszystkimi denominacjami chrześcijańskimi . Ekumenizm jest niecierpiącym zwłoki zadaniem '- Jan Paweł II , Mainz , Niemcy , 1980 r.' PAPIEŻ JAN PAWEŁ II w 1986 r. '''zgromadził w Asyżu we Włoszech , przywódców głównych religii świata , by modlić się o Pokój . Byli tam czciciele węża , czciciele gwiazd , spirytyści , animiści , buddyści , muzułmanie , hinduiści , amerykańscy czarownicy . Papierz powiedział że modlą się do tego samego Boga i że ich modlitwy dają nową duchową energie która daje nadzieje na Pokój . '''Papież oznajmił zesłanie z nieba Wspólnoty Europejskiej - Daily Telegraph Saturday 3 December , 1999 Wszyscy chrześcijanie winni podzielać wspólna myśl ekumeniczną '- Dokument Soboru Watykańskiego II , strona 515 .' W 1975 Wydano wspólny katechizm protestancko katolicki w którym moralne wskazania i dekalog poddano w wątpliwość , w którym stwierdzono że w wielu fragmentów w nowym testamencie zostało włożonych w usta Jezusa a historyczny Jezus nigdy tego nie powiedział . W 1977 Kościół katolicki w współpracy z kościołem Anglikańskim wydał oświadczenie : Właściwym zdaje się że w jakiej kolwiek Uni właściwy prymat powinien być sprawowany przez Rzymską Stolicę - Londod Church Times , 1977 Należy mieć zawsze jasność że jeden święty , katolicki i apostolski kościół , nie jest siostrą , lecz matką wszystkich kościołów '- Kardynał Radzinger 9/4/2000 ' Inne Kościoły nie są żądnymi siostrami naszymi , akcentuje Watykan . ''' - Dominus Iesus , 5 Wrzesień , 2000 , " The Independent " '''Ostatecznym celem ekumenizmu w rozumieniu katolików , jest jedność w wierze , kulcie i uznanie zwierzchnej duchowej władzy biskupa Rzymu - Ksiądz J. Cornell Przywódca Luterański mówi że Papież mógłby być globalnym rzecznikiem wsyzstkich chrześcijan - Firady Church News Notes , 6 lipca 2001 Luteranie z całą pewnością mogą zwrócić się ku papieżowi jako jednemu z duchowych przywudców w dzisiejszym świecie ( ... ) Ruch Ekumeniczny wymaga aby chrześcijanie zastanowili się możliwością by papież został globalnym rzecznikiem wszystkich chrześcijan - Islael Noko , głowny sekretarz światowej federacji luterańskiej , marzec Dla jedności wsyzstkie kościoły muszą przyjąć papieską władzę - Jan Paweł II , 1995 Wizją i celem " Ruchu Jana 17 " , ubustwianym przez Papieża Franciszka który w specjalnym skierowanym do niego video powiedział że jest z nim całym sercem - jest przywrócenie wszystkich Ewangelicznych chrześcijan z powrotem do jedności z rzymem . Papież Franciszek wzywa do jedności pomiędzy Ewangelikami i Katolickami mówiąc że podział jest dziełem diabła . W Liście który wystosował do Ruchu Jana 17 , napisał że jego smutek wywołują fundamętalistyczni chrześcijanie . W Marcu 2013 Roku , Papież Franciszek wezwał wszystkie religie do zjednoczenia , kilka miesięcy później w 2014 roku spotkał się na światowym przymierzu religii . W roku 1888 podczas zjazdu misji Protestanckiej w Londynie , ostrzegano że : " Misyjny program Watykanu , kto chce niech nie wierzy , przewiduje nawrócenie Wielkiej Brytani oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki . A za ich pośrednictwem podporządkowanie całego świata . " '- Report of the Centenary Conference of Protestant Missions of the World , Exeter Hall , London , 1888' Niemiecki Naukowiec , Jezuicki wysłannik , Godfryd Wilhelm Leibniz , dzięki stosunką z misjami jezuickimi wykorzystał dla studiów etymologicznych w takich pracach jak „ Collectanea etymologica ” z 1717 . Pracował również nad pojednaniem Kościoła katolickiego i protestanckiego - „ Systema theologicum ”, napisanej w 1686 a wydanej 1820 . Okładka Czasopisma Weltbild.png|Okładka czasownictwa Weltbild przedstawiającego Marcina Lutra i Papieża zciskającego sobie dłonie List Papieża Franciszka do ruchu Jana 17.png|List Papieża Franciszka do Ruchu Jana 17 Papież Franciszek - Podział jest od Diabła.png|Papież Franciszek - " Podział jest od diabła " Papież Franciszkek wzywa wszystkie religie do zjednoczenia.png|Papież Franciszek - Wszystkie Religie muszą się zjednoczyć Papież przyjmuje na czoło znak Sziwy.png|Papież przyjmujący na czoło znak Sziwy , Szatana Jan Paweł II i Charyzmatyczna Odnowa.png|Jan Paweł II i ruch Charyzmatyczny Papież z przedstawicielami innym religii.png|Papież z przedstawicielami innym religii Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Franciszkiem.jpg|Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Franciszkiem Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Janem Pawłem II.jpg|Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Janem Paweł II Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Ratzingerem.jpg|Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas z Papieżem Benedyktem XVI Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki